<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sisu and her social life by Bacner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003447">Of Sisu and her social life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner'>Bacner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Druun, F/F, Gen, Post-Movie, Sisu is more complex than how she looks, some world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Sisu is enjoying herself, and the country of Kumandra is at peace. All is good now, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raya &amp; Sisu (friends), Raya/Namaari (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sisu and her social life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts">lara_canon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Disney owns everyone here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was won. The Druun were gone. The (other) dragons were back. The drought and des-pair were over. The good days were here again. Sisu was no longer the last of the dragons. She could splay herself over her (old-new) favorite rock over her (old-new) favorite spot at the river, to the bemusement of Raya and Namaari, who were nearby on their (not a) date-</p><p>“Well, aren’t you just special!” said someone from the river, from underwater, only not quite. He, she, or they were speaking in Draconic rather than in one of the local human languages, but Raya and Namaari could understand them somehow just fine, and Sisu had no such problems to begin with. “You’re a hero after all!”</p><p>Sisu stared at the speaker from under the water, with her back arched and her crest and mane raised in a threatening display, (not unlike a big cat, actually). “You!” she stared at her interlocutor, who stared at her from beneath the water’s surface, only… as Raya and Namaari moved over to join in, they could see that the other speaker wasn’t really underwater – instead, the river’s surface had turned dark and opaque, like an old dusty mirror, reflecting not Sisu, but someone…or something else: the face on the other side did look draconic, but not quite right, and the glowing eyes anyways were a dead giveaway of the entity’s rather malign nature.</p><p>“You!” Sisu cried out bitterly. “The Druun – they are gone! The other dragons – they are back! You-“</p><p>“-am still bound, for a good long while, and we won’t meet muzzle to muzzle anytime soon,” the other creature agreed. “That said, I’m still the general of the Druun as well, my powers are much more considerable than all of theirs, and I can talk to you no matter as to what has happened to them, or have you forgot?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Sisu skipped over the question in a matter that suggested that yes she had, “You’re still bound, you still can only talk, I still have old friends, and new friends-“</p><p>“Friends are overrated,” the (self-proclaimed) general of the Druun snorted, as they shifted their stance. Now, more sets of glowing eyes appeared in the depths of the dark (not a) mirror – exces-sively many for a single entity, right? “But yes, hope is eternal. So’s despair, of course, but-“</p><p>“But nothing, Azhi Dahaka,” one of the now un-petrified dragons landed next to Sisu, their gaze full of disdain and nothing else. “When the end of time comes, you will be freed, yes, but not sooner, and not yet. Be gone!” the dragon slammed their tale into the river’s surface and the im-age vanished, almost like shattered glass.</p><p>“Are you okay, Sisu?” the new dragon asked Sisu, rather ignoring Raya and Namaari, but then again, the latter had a chance to realize that unlike Sisu, the other dragons, while obviously be-nevolent, would rather keep their distance from the humans and the others, rather than interact with them, as Sisu did. Not that Raya (for one) minded – really. </p><p>“No! I mean yes! I mean, I’ve honestly thought that once the gem was fixed and the Druun themselves were gone, Dahak would no longer be able to contact me or anyone else-“</p><p>“Sisu,” the other dragon hugged her. “I’m sorry. But you must remember that Dahak will speak only to those who would listen-“</p><p>“Yes, well, for a while you were gone, none of the humans have found me yet, my old friends weren’t always around-“ Sisu jammed one of her forepaws in a no particular direction and Raya and Namaari…blinked, when they saw a really big tiger sitting demurely there. Sisu seemed to be almost startled by its’ appearance too, at least for a moment.</p><p>“You!” she blinked brightly. “I thought that you and yours would be gone now-“</p><p>“No,” the tiger said curtly. “We’re not. Not yet, anyhow.”</p><p>“But the balance-“</p><p>“The balance is the balance,” the other dragon said, (and what was their name? Again, unlike Sisu, the other dragons were not really giving away this information, not that Raya cared, honest!). “You can take advantage of it. You can work with it. In the end, you will get what you earned-“ he and the tiger looked at each other, eye to eye, and judging by Sisu’s reaction, this wasn’t necessarily a good thing.</p><p>“And that Dahaka?” Namaari asked quietly. “What did it say-? What is it?”</p><p>“That is a strong for another time,” the other dragon looked away first, and almost stiffened. Raya and Namaari looked, and saw… Noi, (this was Talon territory, after all), being happy with her Ongi friends, her parents, (now safely unpetrified with the Druun’s departure), and someone else.</p><p>“Yes?” the tiger asked politely as he moved between the unfolding scene and the mismatched group. “Do go on.” There was a notable something else to his politeness. </p><p>“Excuse us,” the other dragon said, and the pair vanished really, really quickly. </p><p>“…” Sisu face-palmed at their departure. “You know, girls, I think that defeating the Druun had been the easy part. Please, enjoy your date – I got my old-old friends and my new-old friends to balance out-“</p><p>“…” Raya opened her mouth.</p><p>“And you’re my new-new friends,” Sisu interjected smoothly, (especially by her standards). “I’ll be back to check on you later!” and she was also gone.</p><p>“…” Raya and Namaari blinked and looked at each other.</p><p>“We’re not on a date, are we?” Raya asked in a very small voice, because reasons.</p><p>“… I do not know. What to go over to your friend and see what is going on there instead?” Namaari suggested.</p><p>And that was what they did.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: As far as I'm concerned, the Druun were influenced by the evil spirits of the Zoroastrian mythology, so I decided to run with that. Dahak is from the same myths, and he was an evil king/dragon, so - idea! Poor Sisu had some tough times while she was all alone, is all I'm saying. Also, the Ongi, (Noi's monkey friends), show that there are other sentient races in the world of Kumandra aside from humans and dragons as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>